Vera Crow (LoP)
Vera Crow is a main character introduced in the First chapter of Leeches of Purity A famous hunter of the Blackheart guild, Vera and her husband, Nathaniel are titled the "Lustrous lovers of death". Appearance Appearing as a black-haired woman in her early 30s. Her entire attire is made up of black leather hunting gear, save for her bronze wedding ring and cross necklace. Personality Soft-spoken and firm while flirtatious and mischevious. Though she is not above messing around on the job and doesn't deny her personal enjoyment, she takes her career as a hunter seriously and acts as a guide to keep her even more mischevious husband in line to varying degrees of success She also harbours a motherly side, particularly when it comes to her husband, acting as his emotional support while also knowing to put her foot down when he starts pushing her or others limits. This also comes to play when she acts as the voice of reason, either to help others come to an understanding or seeing things in a new light. Pre-Hunter While little is known of Vera's life before her career as a hunter, it is known that she and Nathaniel joined their representative guilds when they originally started. Post-Hunter The Brawler Looking through a Villiage for beast bounties, she and Nathaniel stumbled across a poorly written one with a reward of 3 silvers. After finding the owner, Eddie, who ran a fighting ring, and listening to their mother, who was infuriated that they were the ones to be given it, they were briefed on the bounties details, learning the reward was savings for the mother's funeral and the bounty had a training spot in the woods. Though she wished to pursue the bounty straight away, Nathaniel convinced her to let him fight in the ring, on the condition he wouldn't fool around later. Once he humiliatingly defeated his opponent in the ring, they set off into the local woods and after bickering with Nathaniel, he found the training spot. After he detailed the likely events that occurred and narrowing down the beast to be a Famp, he carried her up a distant tree as to avoid alerting the Famp, however, it wouldn't until he left her up that she realised it was also to keep her from interfering with him brawling the Famp. After she eventually got down, injuring herself in the process, she would arrive in time to save him, when the Famp gained the upper hand then take out her furious at Nathaniel afterwards. Punishing him by telling him he'd need to join her in church, while either ignoring his comments and making him sleep alone in a dirty Inn room. The next day when Nathaniel tried to wiggle out of his punishment, her response was to strangle him with his cloak while telling her punishment was light compared to what he did. Returning back to Eddie's home, they both saw his mother had discovered how the bounty was being paid. As Eddie's mother degraded her she needed to tell Nathaniel to leave before he lost his temper. Joining him outside once the payment was made, he would attempt to explain a token of forgiveness he had planned only to be cut off by Eddie's mother throwing a stone at his head. Now furious herself, she grabbed the old woman and threw her inside and threaten Eddie when he tried to retaliate before returning and cheekily reminding Nathaniel only she hits him. Now able to explain he wished to take her on a trip to the woods so they could star glace, though the punishment till stood, she took his offer and set off into the woods with him. The Mysterious Villiage Tba. Killed Victims * Alvin (Beast) * Numerous counts of beasts. Relationships Nathaniel Crow Her loving, if childish husband, she is often tested by his antics and disciplining him. However, much of their bickering and fighting is merely done in jest as she'll joyously return the favour. She also acts as a motherly figure for him, referring to him as her "manchild" while also being quick to comfort or support him when in need, but also there to keep him focused on the task at hand should he deter or when he proves too rowdy, going so far as commanding him to go to bed like a child. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:WalkerSniper